Teddy Lupin and the Mirror of Erised
by Potterwholockianjedi
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Teddy finds the Mirror of Erised.


Teddy Lupin was wondering the halls of Hogwarts late one night. He was in need of a hiding place because Filch wasn't far behind him. He reached the seventh floor corridor and when he did a door appeared to him that wasn't there before. Teddy reached out and tentatively opened the door. The room was bare except for a large mirror sitting in the middle of the room. When he walked toward the mirror he noticed the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_ inscribed at the top. He didn't understand what they meant. When he looked at the mirror he received a shock that made him gasp aloud. His mother and father were standing before him beaming at him. He looked behind him, but they weren't there. They were only inside the mirror. He walked to the mirror and placed his hand on it and when he did his mother placed her hand in the same place as his.

"Mom?" He whispered and Tonks shook her head while smiling brightly at him.

"Dad?" He asked and Remus shook his head while tears filled his eyes.

Teddy wanted desperately to hug his parents, but knew he couldn't. He sank slowly to the floor as tears filled his eyes; he let them fall for a while as he sobbed. When he looked back at them, Remus was at his level with a worried expression on his face. Tonks sank to their level and changed her appearance; she gave herself a pig nose which always made Teddy laugh as a baby. When Teddy saw her he did begin to laugh and he imitated her and gave himself a pig nose. She laughed with him. Then he decided to change his appearance again and gave himself a duck mouth and she did the same. Soon Remus was laughing too. This went on for a while and they all laughed together. Then Teddy just sat on the floor looking at his parents while they looked back at him. He never wanted to leave them. He doesn't know how long he sat there; he must have been there longer than he thought because when he did leave the room he could hear his name being called from all across the castle. It was the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Teddy Lupin, please report to the headmistresses office immediately." The voice echoed through the halls, apparently he was gone longer than he realized. He started toward McGonagall's office when he heard a scrambling of voices down the hallway.

"He's here!" A voice says. He's in trouble now, Teddy thinks. Then Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter appear around the corner.

"Thank god!" McGonagall says as she reaches him. "Where have you been, young man? You've been gone for a day!"

I couldn't find you on the map!" Harry says gesturing to the Marauder's Map James tried to steal from Harry's drawer a number of times.

"I was just…" Teddy trails off, gesturing toward the room of requirement. Harry understands what Teddy means.

"You found-?" Harry says softly. "Minerva, why don't you let me handle this one?"

"Yes, alright." Minerva says and leaves.

Harry kneels down to look Teddy in the eyes. "What did you see, Teddy?" He asks gently.

"A door came out of nowhere and there was a mirror in the room and it showed me…it showed me my parents." Teddy says as tears sting his eyes.

"Let me show you something." Harry says as he stands to face the wall where the door disappeared. He shuts his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again the door has reappeared. He opens the door and guides Teddy back into the room. "I figure you would like to know what this is." Teddy nods his head.

"This is the room of requirement." "It appears for those who have need for it." "All sorts of stuff use to line the walls and piles of magical objects would go as high and as far as the eye could see." Harry says

"What happened to it all?" Teddy asks

"During the war, a big fire destroyed the room." "When the battle was over, I decided to fix it, but all the items were burned and destroyed, except for this." Harry points to the mirror. "I don't how or why it survived, but it did." "So, I cleared the room and left it in the middle."

"What is it?" Teddy asks.

"This is the Mirror of Erised. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Harry asks repeating Dumbledore's words to Teddy.

"So it shows us what we want?" Teddy asks.

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." Harry says. "You, Teddy, who have never known your parents, see them standing before you." Teddy looks back at the mirror and smiles at his parents.

"What do you see?" Teddy asks.

"Me?" "I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks; one can never have enough socks." Harry says repeating Dumbledore's words again as he looks into the mirror and sees not only his family, but Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Mad-eye, Hedwig, Dumbledore, and even Snape smiling and waving at him. "I'm hungry want to grab something from the Great Hall before you have to get back to class?" Harry asks

"Yea." Teddy says "So, why did you fix the room and clear everything out?" "Couldn't you have sealed the room or something?" Teddy asks

"To make way for a whole new generation." Harry says.

"Did you ever use the room when you were here?" Teddy asks

"Yep, but that's a story for another time." Harry says


End file.
